Novio por contrato
by VizoredLisa
Summary: Rukia había mentido de que tenía novio y ahora debía buscar uno para presentárselo a sus amigas. Así que recurre al servicio de caballeros de compañía y contrata al chico nuevo para dale una oportunidad. One-Shot en honor a la celebracion del cumple de Rukia. Por supuesto que es un IR


**Hola! Que tal? Tanto tiempo desaparecida de estos lares. Hoy hace un año que publique un Ichiruki para el cumple de Rukia y no quería romper la racha, entonces decidí aportar un granito de arena al fandom que ya casi esta muerto. Sí ya se que nuevamente lo estoy publicando un día después, pero insisto que en México todavía es 14 de enero xD  
Me llevo unos días terminar esto y siento que estoy sumamente oxidada, asi que pido disculpas por las fallas letales que se puedan encontrar mientras leen.**

**Ahora si dejo leer a quien sea que se vaya a pasar por aca xD  
Este Oneshot esta dedicado a Ane (que dijo que no escribiría nada), Than (que me sigue creyendo) y a mi amada beta del alma, excelente amiga y con una locura como la mía jaja.**

**Un abrazo de vizard…**

**Lisa Y.**

.

.

.

.

_Novio por contrato_

El día era frío, muy poca gente caminaba por las calles nevadas de Karakura, por el horario eran personas que finalizaban su jornada laboral y retornaban a sus hogares.

Una mujer de cabello azabache observaba con detenimiento el humo que salía de su café. El bar en el que se encontraba era acogedor, pocas personas se encontraban en el interior conversando junto a la gran ventana que daba a la calle. Quitó la vista de su bebida y la paseo por todo el recinto inspeccionando a los clientes, se detenía por unos minutos en cada hombre que se topaba, nadie le servía. Necesitaba conseguir novio en menos de una semana para presentárselos a sus compañeras de trabajo. Ella y su gran bocota, nunca creyó que ellas le dirían que querían conocer a su chico, si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto sucedería no mentiría de esa manera. Suspiro y continuo con su inspección: uno estaba descartado por completo, a simple vista se veía en su dedo el anillo de casado, el segundo: conversaba animadamente con su novia mientras la tomaba de la mano, el tercero: era demasiado grande para ella y no le gustaba para nada su forma de vestir, tampoco es que estaba tan desesperada, además, hacía tiempo que lo veía bastante seguido por bar, creía que quería ligarse a la dueña del negocio. El ultimo joven, miraba su celular sonriendo, así que seguramente esperaba a su novia.

Suspirando nuevamente se levantó de su lugar llevando consigo su cartera y la taza de café, se sentó junto a la barra a la espera de que la dueña la atendiera, en eso uno de los camareros la saludo y se llevó la taza. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ella era clienta muy habitué del lugar y Yoruichi -la dueña- era su amiga, podía pedirle que le alquilara a uno de sus camareros por un día.

—Hola Rukia-san —saludo la morena desde el otro lado del mostrador—. ¿En qué lio te has metido que me miras como si fuera a salvarte la vida?

—Necesito que me alquiles a alguno de tus chicos por un día —la miro esperanzada—. Veras, hace un tiempo mis compañeras de trabajo preguntaban tanto por qué no tenía novio y les termine mintiendo diciendo que ya tenía uno —suspiro—, resulta que ahora quieren conocerlo.

—Pero tú no tienes novio.

—Por eso mismo necesito que me prestes a uno de tus camareros para que se haga pasar por mi novio por un día —miro a los chicos que entregaban el café en una mesa, ninguno de ellos le parecía mala opción en ese momento—, será muy bien pago, incluso puedo pagarles lo que ganan en un mes aquí —el dinero era lo que le sobraba.

—Sabes que te quiero, pero todos mis mozos están en pareja o casados, no quiero meterme ni meterlos en líos —miro como la chica bajaba la mirada resignada—. Ya que tienes dinero puedo ofrecerte una ayuda que sé que te gustara.

—¿Cuál?

La mujer camino hasta dar la vuelta y estar del mismo lado que la morena —Tengo a la persona ideal que puede ayudarte, siempre lo ves en este lugar como si no tuviera nada que hacer, pero maneja un pequeño negocio. Ven.

Ambas caminaron hasta detenerse frente al hombre que ella había descartado de su lista por ser demasiado viejo. Llevaba puesto un sombrero a rayas y un sobre todo color verde, sobre la mesa solo había una carpeta que la cuidaba con recelo como si fuera lo más preciado. Él miro a la dependienta y luego a la chica que la acompañaba y sonrió, hoy tendría trabajo.

—Kisuke, ella es Rukia Kuchiki —la presento amablemente—, Rukia-san, él es Kisuke Urahara, un amigo.

—Un gusto conocerlo —le tendió la mano y él al acepto.

—Estoy seguro que el gusto es mío —sonrió alegremente—. Siéntate por favor y cuéntame ¿Qué la trae a mi pequeño negocio?

—Kisuke hace tiempo que maneja una especie de negocio de damas y caballeros de compañía —comento la mujer de grandes atributos mientras se sentaba y la chica la imitaba—. Siempre lo ves en este lugar porque aquí es donde hace sus encuentros con clientes a los que les ofrece su mercancía.

A Rukia no le gustó mucho lo que acaba de enterarse, alquilar a una persona por un día para que acompañara a otra como si fuera su pareja, era muy extraño. No sabía si ellos o ellas estaban por voluntad propia o no. Suspiro por tercera vez en lo que iba de la tarde, no le quedaba otra que escuchar lo que le ofrecía o quedaría como una mentirosa frente a toda la empresa que manejaba junto a su hermano.

—Señorita Kuchiki —la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Busca hombre o mujer? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Tiene algún gusto en especial?

—Hombre —respondió mientras observaba como sacaba de su carpera un montón de hojas—. Por el momento solo es para el lunes y no tengo ningún gusto en especial —él hombre comenzó a separar hojas, las cuales terminaban nuevamente en la carpeta—. Antes de continuar con esto quiero saber si esas personas están por su propia voluntad o no.

—Cada uno de mis chicos y chicas están aquí por les gusta —informo con sinceridad y le entrego cinco informes de los cuales uno solo era una hoja—. Ellos son los que tengo disponibles para ese día. ¿A partir de que día le gustaría contratar el servicio?

—Desde hoy de ser posible —iba a decir que ese día estaba bien, pero necesitaba al menos conocerlo un poco antes que para la reunión—. Quiero que suene creíble que es mi pareja y conocernos un poco no vendría mal.

—Entonces, solo le queda para elegir entres tres —volvió a tomar los informes que le entrego y saco dos— son los que están libres desde hoy.

—Rukia-san no te preocupes tanto, esos chicos están entrenados y son muy buenos. Les gusta su trabajo y lo digo porque he tenido la suerte de conocerlos a todos —Yoruichi la alivio un poco con su comentario.

Los siguientes minutos la morena se dedicó a leer los informes. El primero que agarro tenía muchas hojas, por lo que le decía Urahara-san era que cada vez que alguien lo contrataba al finalizar el servicio entregaba una especie de informe destacando lo mejor que tuvo y que cosas podía arreglar. Muchas hojas significaban su experiencia y ese joven tenía mucha. Leyó el nombre mientras miraba la foto, Uryuu Ishida, la hoja principal aparte de su nombre tenía su información básica, como la edad, fecha de nacimiento, nacionalidad, color favorito, entre otras cosas. El resto de las hojas eran de las personas que lo contrataban y por la ojeada que le dio a todas ellas, decían que era un chico encantador y muy educado. Tomo el siguiente candidato, Shuuhei Hisagi, su cantidad de informes era menor que la del primero, pero tenía bastantes. Al igual que con Ishida, todas estaban encantadas con él, era un verdadero caballero. Por último, agarro una sola hoja, por lo visto ese chico era nuevo.

—Así que Ichigo ha decido entrar —hablo Yoruichi— pensé que no lo haría nunca.

—Ayer fue a verme y dijo que estaba dispuesto a entrar al negocio porque lo necesitaba.

—¿Te has decido por uno? —pregunto la mujer.

—Aún no —dejo a los tres postulantes sobre la mesa para mirarlos mejor—. Mientras me decido ¿podría comentarme cual es el precio de cada uno?

Para ella los precios eran lo de menos, tenía para pagarles lo que él le pidiera. Continúo mirando las fotos y el hombre le contaba que todos los aspirantes valían lo mismo, que lo que variaba era el servicio. Tenía para elegir tres: el básico, medio y oro. El primero era el más barato de todos, contratabas a la persona solo por un día y solo se lo podía tomar de la mano y besar de ser necesario. El segundo era un precio todavía coherente para todo lo que se tenía permitido, el contrato duraba una semana, se lo podía tomar de la mano, besar, abrazar y esas cosas. El ultimo y por ser oro, era el más caro de todos, que seguramente muy pocas personas podían pagarlo, el contrato era por tiempo ilimitado y a medida que pasaran las semanas el precio aumentaba, en este "pack" incluso se podía tener sexo con la persona contratada. En el caso de ser elegido se entregaba aparte un chequeo de que la persona no tenía ni una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

La Kuchiki continúo mirando cada una de las fotos, no decidía con cual quedarse, el chico nuevo era el más llamativo por el color de pelo anaranjado, mientras que el de los otros dos era castaño oscuro. No es que le gustara ese color, pero pensaba seriamente en darle una oportunidad, así de a poco llegaba a tener la misma cantidad de informes que el resto.

—¿Y ahora? —volvió a preguntar la morena.

—Le daré una oportunidad a Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo decidida— por ser el nuevo y sé que les gustara a mis amigas del trabajo.

—¿Qué servicio? —el hombre saco una hoja en la cual comenzó a escribir los datos del contratado.

—Elijo el oro porque cabe la posibilidad de mis amigas quieran que lo lleve a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que es en dos semanas y no sé si ese día estará disponible —esa era la verdad, se sentía en la necesidad de aclararlo porque si no pensarían que lo quería para solo tener sexo y eso era lo que menos quería hacer.

—Si que vas un paso adelante Kuchiki-san —silbo Yoruichi—. Con razón eres dueña de una empresa.

—Muy bien —le entrego la hoja del contrato—, debe firmar aquí —le indico el lugar— y por tiempo indefinido Kurosaki Ichigo estará a su servicio. De usted dependerá que él siga trabajando o no, el primer informe es el que mayormente define si se queda o se va.

—Seré lo más correcta posible —saco dinero de su cartera—. Le pago por la primera semana del servicio.

—Te pasare el número de celular de él y también el mío por si necesitas consultar algo —le tendió los dos números escritos en un papel—. Eso sí, tenle un poco de paciencia porque es medio arisco y por ser el nuevo necesita ser domesticado. A partir de las cinco de la tarde lo tendrás disponible para ti, primero debo llamarlo para informarle que tiene trabajo.

—No se preocupe que se la tendré —le tendió la mano mientras se ponía de pie—. Urahara-san volveremos a hablar. Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti y espero que Ichigo-san sepa actuar acorde a su contrato.

La morena se despidió de su amiga y salió al frío de la calle con rumbo a su departamento a descansar. Mas tarde llamaría a ese chico para salir a cenar juntos y comenzar a conocerse, quería que las chicas se convenzan de que salía con él porque lo amaba y no porque no quería verse como una solterona. Al menos tendría a quien molestar por unos días y no sentirse tan sola.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche y por suerte había dejado de nevar, sí, seguía haciendo frio, pero no se mojaría como con esa llovizna congelada. Un joven pelinaranja esperaba en la esquina indicada por su clienta. Movía el pie de forma nerviosa, él no quería estar ahí, a pesar de mostrarse sereno tenía miedo, hacia un día que le había dicho a Urahara que entraría en su negocio y ya tenía trabajo que hacer, lo peor de todo es que seguramente era una loca porque había contratado el servicio completo, sus compañeros aseguraban que ese pedido solo lo compraban las viejas adineradas que querían pasar una buena noche. Uryuu solo le dijo que en el caso de tocarle algo así debía pensar en otra cosa y actuar, que con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Él se negaba rotundamente a tener sexo con una vieja, de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago, incluso aceptaría que lo echen sin darle ni un peso de su trabajo.

Miro a la gente que pasaba por el lugar, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era su loca desgraciada, así que solo se dedicó a mirar a todas las mujeres de edad avanzada que caminaban por esa calle. Diviso a quien creía que sería a mitad de cuadra, una gota de sudor cayo por su sien, era una mujer de unos sesenta años, bien vestida y aparentaba ser millonaria. Definitivamente huiría de ese lugar en ese instante, todo había sido una mala idea, mejor juntaría chatarra de la calle. Le dio la espalda a la mujer y se dispuso a cruzar la avenida, ya se disculparía con ella y con Urahara, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Ichigo Kurosaki —la voz de una mujer lo detuvo— ¿Eres tú?

Volteo con alivio al oír que esa voz era de alguien joven y no de esa señora. Frente a él se encontró con una chica de unos veinti tantos, bajita, muy bien vestida y sostenía una cartera de marca bastante cara.

—Sí, soy Ichigo —admitió—. Tu eres Kuchiki Rukia.

—Así es —le tendió la mano y él la acepto—, disculpa por la demora, pero estaba buscando en donde estacionar el auto.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia—, solo estaba yendo de camino al restaurante pactado —mintió.

—Veo que ya tienes hambre, así que vayamos a cenar y conversamos un poco ¿te parece?

—Claro, si es lo que quieres.

Tenía muy en mente todo lo que le indico Urahara-san y sus compañeros. Debía hacer todo lo que ella quisiera y en ese caso ella necesitaba que él se hiciera pasar por el novio, así que debía actuar como tal. Mientras caminaban a la par levanto uno de sus brazos para abrazarla por los hombros, era lo que hacía un novio ¿no? Ella al ver sus intenciones se alejó un paso al costado, con ese solo gesto entendió que no quería contacto físico de ningún tipo. Suspiro aliviado, su corazón aun latía rápido, pero no tanto que cuando vio a la señora. No entendía cómo podía ser que una chica como ella pagara para tener compañía, hoy en día la gente le sorprendía mucho. Llegaron al restaurante, entraron, un hombre en la recepción le pidió el nombre de la reserva y fueron guiados a la mesa en cuestión. El lugar era elegante y la gente aparentaba toda de ser adinerada, quizás con el tiempo lograra acostumbrarse a ese tipo de lujos.

—Pide lo que quieras, que no te moleste el precio, corre todo por mi cuenta —la morena abrió la carta para observar el menú.

Rukia suspiro, su chico parecía algo tímido y bastante callado. Urahara-san tenía razón cuando le dijo que ella debía domesticarlo. Lo notaba incomodo y mucho más luego de que intentara abrazarla por los hombros. Entenderlo llevaría su tiempo, ahora se arrepentía de no haber escogido a uno de los otros dos chicos. El mozo se acercó a la mesa y anoto su orden. Ahora podrían conversar hasta que trajeran la comida y el vino.

—Oye, no seas tan callado —pidió—. Haz de cuenta que saliste a cenar con una amiga.

—Tú no eres mi amiga —la miro con el ceño fruncido—, eres mi clienta y yo soy tu esclavo por tiempo indeterminado —su voz fue de desagrado.

—No lo veas de esa forma Ichigo —la forma de responderle no le agrado, pero muy en el fondo lo entendía—, además no serás mi esclavo, no voy a necesitarte todos los días, hoy solo es para conocernos un poco e intentar llevarnos bien, recién el lunes te necesitare en mi casa a partir de las dos de la tarde hasta la noche seguramente.

—Quiero que te quede claro que no seré tu juguete sexual ni con mas que pagues un millón de dólares —hablo bajo acercándose a ella.

—No sé por qué clase de persona me estas tomando —intentaba relajarse, pero ese joven la estaba sacando su serenidad—. No quiero tener sexo contigo, solo tu compañía para que mis amigas del trabajo vean que es real que tengo un novio.

—Las personas que pagan el servicio oro, son las que necesitan tener una noche de sexo mayormente, no porque solo necesiten aparentar una realidad que ni existe —noto ese tono de desagrado que no le gustaba—. No me saco de la cabeza que eres una ninfómana.

—Zanahoria estúpida —lo llamo con enojo—, recuerda que estas aquí gracias a mí y que sigas trabajando de esto depende de mí también. Tenía para elegir entre tres y dos de ellos con mucha experiencia y quise darte la oportunidad porque eras el nuevo. No hagas que me arrepienta o te ira muy mal ¿entendido?

Él asintió con su cabeza sin decir una palabra, estaba seguro que la había cagado hasta el fondo. Ese pequeño momento de desliz que tuvo al pensar que él ni trabajando de gigolo tendría el dinero suficiente como para llevar a cenar a una chica a un lugar como ese. El plato más barato costaba lo que el ganaba en un día de su anterior trabajo. Esa chica lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano literalmente, seguir ahí dependía de ella. Mentalmente se vio empacando sus cosas y regresando a la casa de sus padres porque no tenía como pagar el alquiler del departamento. Entro al negocio del viejo loco porque su padre era amigo de él y Urahara siempre había visto en Ichigo un buen aspirante y que las mujeres se lo quitarían de las manos con tan solo verlo.

—Más te vale que te comas hasta el último espagueti de tu plato o te lo hare tragar —amenazo al ver como el mozo se acercaba con su cena—. Gracias por traerme a cenar aquí cariño —dijo con voz falsa mientras tocaba su mano, el camarero sonrió a la pareja y luego se retiró.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que resto de la cena. Definitivamente estaba en la ruina, la chica frente a él lo miraba con enojo. Intento sacarle conversación, pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente. Su aire de grandeza le daba miedo y se sentía una escoria frente a una persona como ella. Había dicho algo que no debía y la había jodido, era un estúpido, Urahara lo echaría.

Una vez finalizada la cena Rukia pago la cuenta y se levantó de su lugar para caminar con elegancia. El pelinaranja la siguió y una vez en la calle sintió que lo peor le esperaba.

—Disculpa —hablo ella primero mientras suspiraba—. No sé qué tan desesperada estaba para contratar el servicio de acompañantes —miro al suelo—, ahora entiendo que fue un disparate. Gracias por hacerme ver el error que cometía, tu primera semana ya está paga, así que asegúrate que tu empleador te pague lo que corresponde —lo miro ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. Hablare con él más tarde y le diré que el contrato ya está finalizado —se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su auto.

—Espera por favor —suplico mientras la tomaba del brazo—, dame otra oportunidad y prometo que me comportare —hablo desesperado—, hare lo que me pidas y no diré estupideces. Necesito este trabajo —la soltó.

—Solo una oportunidad más —acepto porque noto que él lo decía de verdad—. Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en mi departamento ¿Esta bien?

—¡Gracias! —la abrazo— Prometo comportarme.

—Hasta mañana Kurosaki-kun.

—Hasta mañana.

Los dos caminaron hacía lugares opuestos. La morena entro a su auto y suspiro. No entendía porque le había dado otra oportunidad después de tratarla como una ninfómana, aunque entendía que él no quería ese trabajo y lo hacía por obligación porque lo necesitaba. Por otra parte, notaba que su personalidad ya era de ser arisco, pero ese abrazo que le dio la había hecho sentir protegida, sabía que si lo domesticaba podía ser un chico dulce aparte de rebelde.

.

.

Al siguiente día Ichigo se presentó de forma puntual en el departamento de su clienta. Entro y silbo al ver que el lugar era diez veces más grande que el suyo. Recorrió todo con lentitud intentando memorizar donde estaba cada cosa para la siguiente semana. Rukia le ofreció un café y él la siguió a la cocina, esa habitación era un lujo y por la limpieza que había en el lugar daba la sensación de que la cocina hacía mucho que no se la usaba.

—Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche —hablo el pelinaranja—, actué como un idiota, pero fue porque estaba nervioso. No tenía ni idea de con quien me iba a encontrar y en mi mente estaba fija la idea de que quien contrataba el servicio que pediste era solo para salir y luego tener sexo. O sea, me base en la experiencia de mis compañeros.

—Esta todo olvidado —le tendió una taza humeante—. Al menos quédate tranquilo que no he pagado para tener sexo contigo, lo que pasa es que en dos semanas es mi cumpleaños y seguramente mis amigas quieran que te lleve a la fiesta —tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. Admito que yo también estaba nerviosa, pero confió en que no eres un pervertido y por eso te invite a mi casa.

—Urahara-san nos hace un estudio psicológico antes de contratarnos, aparte de un chequeo en general para ver que todo esté en orden.

Esta vez la conversación se dio natural todo lo contrario a su primer encuentro. Ichigo era un chico tranquilo y por las pocas horas que llevaban hablando era fácil de hacerlo enojar, así que cuando se aburria discutía un rato con él para relajarse. Luego del café pasaron al living a mirar una película mientras continuaban conociéndose. Él era estudiante de medicina e iba por el quinto año, había aceptado el trabajo de acompañante porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar el alquiler de su departamento. Ella le conto que era dueña —junto con su hermano— de una pequeña empresa que se dedicaba a la venta de propiedades al mismo tiempo contaban con el servicio de mudanzas y estaban empezando a invertir en el negocio de la arquitectura.

—A pesar de que tu altura sea de una niña de primaria esa cabeza tuya está en otro nivel —la pico y le tocaba el cabello con un dedo.

—Zanahoria parlante —sonrió del mal apodo—. Para tener todo esto me he esforzado mucho, puedo decir que después de muchos años hemos logrado lo que queríamos con mi hermano. Por tanto trabajo es que me he quedado sola en este departamento —hizo un gesto con la mano— aunque tengo un gato. Eso me llevo a contratarte para que mis amigas no me vean como una solterona.

—Son cosas que pasan —admitió el joven pasando uno de los brazos por la cabecera del sofá por detrás de la cabeza ella—. Yo no he tenido tiempo de estar en pareja todavía, el estudio y el trabajo me han llevado a donde estoy ahora y no es algo que me moleste.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, no en uno incomodo, sino de reflexión. En ese instante un gato enorme con un pelaje brilloso del color marrón como un león saltó al sofá atacando al chico en clara señal de desagrado.

—Había olvidado que mencionaste que tenías un gato —poniéndose de pie para alejarse de su atacante—. Oye, no le estoy haciendo nada, solo somos amigos —le hablo al felino que lo miraba con enojo desde el regazo de su ama.

—Kon compórtate como cuando vienen las chicas, él no te hará daño —lo acaricio detrás de las orejas y un ronroneo se comenzó a oír—. Con un poco de tiempo él te aceptara —le hablo a Ichigo.

Finalizaron la velada luego de cenar, y tal como él lo había predicho la cocina llevaba tiempo sin usarse porque ella no sabía cocinar. Así que a pedido de ella —luego de un par de golpes por decir que no— termino cocinando. Un comentario de Rukia, quizás por los efectos del alcohol, hizo que se fuera con mayor rapidez. Un _"me acostumbraría a esto y te pagaría para que estés siempre conmigo"_, era la frase que sin intensiones le había llegado al cerebro. Se despidió de ella en la puerta y se marchó, una de las reglas básicas y principales era hacer el trabajo y no enamorarse de su clienta. Si ella seguía actuando de esa manera lo veía muy complicado.

Los siguientes días también se encontraron, salieron a tomar un café y otro a cenar. La Kuchiki sí que lo utilizaba por el mero hecho de estar en compañía, se sentía sola la mayor parte del tiempo e Ichigo la completaba de alguna manera extraña. Solían discutir, pero a los minutos de gruñirse como enemigos reían divertidos por sus chiquilinadas. El pelinaranja admitía que ese trabajo era muy fácil, aunque se ponía a pensar en cómo serían sus clientas futuras, muy en el fondo Rukia lo estaba domesticando, pero él sabía que solo sería así con ella.

Un día antes de la reunión para la que tanto había practicado, el joven había descubierto algo grave. Él actuaba como un animalito domesticado porque ella le gustaba, ahora si estaba jodido. No sabía que era lo que la chica había hecho con él y no podía decírselo porque dificultaría las cosas. Por suerte lo más probable fuera que mañana sea el ultimo día que la vea. Su celular sonó haciéndolo pegar un brinco. Un mensaje de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento lo hizo caer en la realidad nuevamente: _"Mañana te espero en mi casa a las 14:30, por favor se puntual y prepárate para pasar un día con tres chicas más locas que yo. Hasta mañana Kurosaki."_

.

La pareja se encontraba ultimando detalles cuando el timbre sonó. El pelinaranja dejo escapar su aliento en un suspiro, hoy era el día clave, debía hacer bien su trabajo si quería seguir haciendo lo mismo, al menos hasta recibirse de médico. Él se quedó en la cocina mientras que la morena fue atender a sus visitas.

—¡Hola Rukia-chan! —saludaron al unisonó tres mujeres.

—Hola Rukia —saludo una cuarta voz. Detrás de las chicas un hombre de cabellera roja esperaba a que sus amigas bajaran la voz o en defecto entrar al departamento—. Dejen de hacer escandalo o nos echaran.

—Renji, hola —no esperaba encontrarse a él— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que sería una tarde de chicas para despedir el año.

—Lo que pasa es que no nos creyó que tu novio estaría aquí —hablo la rubia del grupo—, así que lo hemos traído para que se conocieran.

La dueña de la casa no dijo nada y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar, una vez dentro cerró la puerta. La sala estaba vacía así que para el pelirrojo todo había sido una mentira.

—Les dije que lo del novio era una mentira, ella nunca me lo hubiera ocultado —agrego confiado.

—Tú sabes que no debo pedirte permiso para nada, eres mi amigo y a veces nos ocultamos cosas —declaro—. Ichigo ¿puedes venir un minuto cielo? —llamo en voz alta.

El joven salió de la cocina actuando con normalidad, una vez al lado de la morena la tomo de la mano. Observo a las visitas, tres mujeres y un hombre, por lo que él tenía entendido solo serían mujeres, así que hubo un imprevisto a último momento.

—Ellas son mis amigas. Rangiku Matsumoto —indico a la rubia, era alta y con unos pechos que le hacía competencia a las otras dos—, Inoue Orihime —señalo a la pelinaranja, era unos centímetros más baja que la rubia, tenía el aspecto de ser una persona inocente— y Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck ¿lo pronuncie bien? —la nombrada asintió, su cabello era color verde y era la más alta de las tres— y por último, él es mi amigo Renji Abarai —le indico al hombre.

—Es un placer conocerlas y conocerte, Rukia siempre me habla de ustedes —sonrió—. Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki y como se lo comento ella, soy el novio.

La morena lo había logrado, después de mucho esfuerzo su acompañante estaba totalmente domesticado y educado como un cachorro. Pasaron a sentarte al sofá en donde sirvió unos jugos para empezar la tarde. Las chicas estaban encantadas con Ichigo, sabía que ellas caerían a su encanto de esa manera, por una parte, le daba una pisca de celos, pero por la forma en que él la tenía tomada de la mano con los dedos entrelazados le indicaba que estaba asustado. Las muestras de cariño que le daba cada tanto —tal como ella se lo había dicho— le ponía los vellos de punta e inconscientemente pedía más. El único que no se lo veía para nada encantado era a Renji, la morena lo había rechazado en varias oportunidades alegando de que no tenía tiempo para estar en pareja y ahora resultaba que hacía unos meses que estaba saliendo con ese don nadie.

El pelinaranja se levantó de su lugar con la excusa de ir a buscar algún bocadillo a la cocina, antes de abandonar el lugar la beso rápidamente en los labios, lo hizo porque así lo sintió ya que los besos no estaban en el trato. El bermejo se levantó de su lugar para acompañarlo. Una vez en la cocina cambio su cara por una de escepticismo.

—Yo no me creo que seas el novio de Rukia —soltó sin más— ¿Cuánto te está pagando?

—Que a ti te haya rechazado no significa que ande por el mundo haciendo lo mismo —respondió—, ella no necesita pagarle a nadie para que estén con ella ¿Por qué clase de mujer la tomas? —saco unos bocadillos de la heladera y los coloco en un plato.

—Nadie conocía tu existencia y mucho menos que fueras pareja de una Kuchiki —apoyo un brazo sobre la mesa—. Deberías de sentirte mal porque te tenía oculto como si fueras un pecado.

—En el único lugar en donde me tenía oculto es uno en el que tu no estarás jamás —lo miro con superioridad—, en su cama con ella abrazándome. No es necesario que todos sepan de mi mientras ella sepa quién soy.

El pelirrojo cerro el puño, no le pegaría porque no era lo correcto, además Rukia se enojaría y lo correría de la casa. Por otro lado, Ichigo sonreía triunfante, solo un par de palabras y logro que ese hombre se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello, eso era divertido.

Ya entrada la noche la pareja se despedía de sus visitas en la puerta del departamento. La habían pasado muy bien, todo había salido tal cual la morena lo había planeado. Sus amigas estaban convencidas de que él era su novio y después, de un par de copas encima admitieron que era un lindo chico. Renji no dijo nada con respecto a su pequeña charla en la cocina, supo disimularlo muy bien.  
Ordenaron la casa, las botellas de vino vacías dejaban en evidencia que despidieron el año a toda honra.

—Ya hemos terminado —el pelinaranja se desperezo—, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa.

—Quédate un rato más —pidió la chica—. Estuviste bebiendo y no puedes manejar así —se acercó despacio hacía él—. Quédate conmigo.

No le dio tiempo a replicar que la tenía prendida de sus labios, el alcohol en el cuerpo de ambos les dio el empujón que necesitaban. El beso comenzó de forma calmada y poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, pero en pocos días habían caído en la trampa de fingir ser novios. De golpe la mujer dejo de besarlo y sin decir nada lo tomo de la mano, llevándolo en silencio hacía su habitación. Ichigo no rechisto en ningún momento y mucho menos se opuso, en ese momento no recordaba que le había dicho que no quería tener sexo con ella. Esa noche la toco como nunca antes la habían tocado y él fue tocado de la misma manera, tuvieron sexo como dos personas totalmente enamoradas.

Por la mañana ambos desayunaron y tras unos besos en la entrada del edificio se despidieron con un hasta luego. Palabra que no se volvió a cumplir. Después de unos mensajes sin responder de Rukia, Ichigo recibió una llamada de Urahara diciendo que se encontraba disponible nuevamente, su clienta había finalizado el contrato, entregado el informe y pagado una semana más a pesar de no haberse pasado de la fecha de vencimiento. El pelinaranja en ese momento lo entendió todo, que él se haya enamorado de ella no significaba que ella también lo hubiera hecho, solo que lo uso haciendo de su servicio completo en el cual entraba la posibilidad de tener sexo.  
Resignado volvió a su trabajo, solo que ahora le pidió a Urahara que ya no quería estar en el servicio "oro", los otros dos si los aceptaba.

.

.

Un nuevo año había comenzado y con él la suerte de ir cuesta arriba, en tan solo doce días había juntado suficiente dinero como compañía y las mujeres no eran malas, todas lo trataron cariñosamente. A pesar de que le ofrecieran dinero aparte para tener sexo, él lo rechazaba. Le había entregado su primera vez a una chica que solo lo uso, no volvería a caer en lo mismo nuevamente, por más que no fuera su primera vez. Quizás la loca ninfómana lo volvía a contratar.  
A media mañana del trece de enero su celular sonó, una llamada de Urahara-san diciendo que tenía un nuevo trabajo para el siguiente día, pero que el contratante quería verlo hoy para arreglar unos asuntos. Se arreglo y se dirigió al bar de Yoruichi-san, no se preocupó en que su cliente esta vez sería un hombre, pues varias veces lo habían contratado para que acompañara a reuniones a sus esposas. Entro al café y camino al lugar de siempre, antes de llegar a la mesa se detuvo de golpe. El amigo de Rukia era su cliente, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y sin mediar palabra le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo caer sentado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Imbécil —se limpió la sangre que salió de su ceja.

—Por favor Abarai-san —Kisuke se puso de pie para detener otro golpe—, no lastime mi mercadería o cancelare su contrato —le dio la mano a Ichigo para ponerlo de pie.

—Pagaría solamente para matarte con mis manos —el joven respiro profundo dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones despacio—. Rukia me conto que no eras el novio de verdad y te contrato para que te hagas pasar como tal.

—Ese es mi trabajo y cumplo con lo que me piden —respondió seriamente.

—Pues lastimar a las personas no debería de ser parte de tu trabajo —hablo con odio.

—¿Qué le paso a la enana? —su preocupación era notable— He estado mandándole mensaje todos los días y no me respondió ni uno. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Físicamente está bien, pero psicológicamente no —volvió a sentarse—. No sé qué le has hecho, pero desde que fue la reunión en su casa, ella ha estado distante y triste. Dijo que tu no eras responsable de su estado, pero yo sé que ella me miente —aseguro—. A pasar de que me haya rechazado como pareja, sigo siendo su amigo, así que averigüe en donde trabajabas y te contrato para que hables con ella y hagas que vuelva a ser a Rukia de siempre.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a verla? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Mañana es su cumpleaños y la fiesta se celebrará en la agencia. Te quiero ahí a las dos de la tarde sin falta —se puso de pie y le entrego la invitación—. Ponte un traje. —Sin decir más nada el pelirrojo se marchó.

—Si sigues trabajando para mí te dejare ir mañana —sonrió el hombre de sombrero. Sabía que ese chico estaba enamorado de su primer clienta porque luego de ella no quiso participar más del servicio oro, por más que fuera una excelente paga.

—Gracias Urahara-san.

.

.

.

La fiesta por el cumpleaños número veintiocho de la señorita Kuchiki, era despampanante. Todos los invitados de traje y vestidos, la recepción era fabulosa, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba mucho celebrar su cumpleaños, todo gesto que saliera de su hermano Byakuya merecía la pena aceptarlo. Además, no se sentía muy bien desde que había tenido relaciones con Ichigo, eso no era parte del trato, pero él maldito la había enamorado con sus gestos y actos, por eso luego de despedirse como si realmente fueran novios cancelo el contrato para olvidarse de él, cosa que no funcionó. Y ahí estaba ella, sonriendo a todo el mundo como si el corazón no le doliera. Los invitados llegaron con un presente, excepto Renji que se disculpó diciendo que su regalo aún no había llegado.

La joven continúo disfrutando la celebración. Se encontraba con una copa en la mano mientras conversaba con Kyoraku y Ukitake, dos compañeros muy importantes en la empresa, cuando su amigo pelirrojo se la llevo diciendo que su regalo había llegado.

—Disculpa la demora, pero estaba siendo acosado en la entrada por Nell —Ichigo se presentó frente a Rukia con un conejo de felpa tamaño mediano— ¡Feliz cumpleaños enana! —le tendió el regalo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto asustada— ¿Quién te invito?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Rukia! —respondió Renji— Él es mi regalo y espero que lo disfrutes —la abrazo—. Solo quiero que la Rukia de siempre vuelva.

—Muchas gracias —le devolvió el abrazo— ¿Cuánto tiempo dura mi regalo?

—Si es un novio por contrato hasta hoy a la noche porque no acepta el servicio completo —fulmino al pelinaranja—, sino hasta que te canses de él —miro hacia otro lado—. Rangiku me está llamando —volvió su vista al chico—. Mas vale que te comportes o te asesino.

—Entendido —trago grueso—. Prometo portarme bien.

El bermejo se marchó al encuentro de su amiga y la pareja por contrato se miró por unos minutos en silencio, diciéndose miles de cosas.

—Creo, que me debes una charla —dijo él seriamente.

—Disfrutemos la celebración y luego hablamos de lo que quieras —lo beso en los labios y se lo llevo de la mano hacía la mesa de los aperitivos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les parecio? Se que quedo medio apresurado todo el asunto, pero no quería hacerlo mas extenso de lo que ya es y hacerlo tal cual como quería iba a ser para separarlo en otra parte. Siendo franca no lo iba a dejar incompleto para no volver a actualizar.  
Quizá la historia le suene de algún lado y no están errados, tiene una pequeña (muy mínima) similitud con la película "alquiler de padrinos".**

**¿Quieren saber que sigue después? Pues queda todo a imaginación de ustedes.**

**Si quieren insultarme o saber mi nombre verdadero para ir a buscarme, déjenme un review y con mucho gusto se los responderé.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Cambio y fuera.**


End file.
